Hetalia: Interstellar
by HazelSilver8740
Summary: It's far into the future, and Earth has finally come into contact with extraterrestrials. Of the many new races, Earth chooses to ally itself with a planet that calls itself "Pandora". At first, there is no animosity but as old, long-buried conflicts between the two planets arise, the countries of earth find themselves in a dilemma; give in, or fight to the death? NO YAOI OR YURI
1. Prologue

_**Okay, so, hello! This is Hazel, presenting Hetalia: Interstellar (What? 0.0) Okay, done. Go read. I don't own Hetalia.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, whew. That was hard. Kennettria, you're doing the disclaimer next time (Kennettria: Eeeh?!)!**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Pandora, the beautiful planet swathed in blue and white set at the edge of the world…_

Its lush greenery and exotic wildlife attracts visitors from all over the galaxy. The peaks of the mountains on the floating islands are tipped with snow and the sparkling beaches glimmer like powdered gold. Every dawn as one of the three suns rose, the entire horizon turns rosy and slowly the sky pales into its usually milky plethora of colours. There are many provinces on Pandora, and they all vary in size and geography. From the flat, tropical Dactyl to the mist-shrouded and mountainous Kari, there is always something new to be amazed about.

Pandorans themselves vary hugely in appearance; some are tall, blue-skinned with tails, amber eyes, and strange constellations on their foreheads while others short, chubby, and sport bushy beards. However, despite the great difference in appearance, Pandora is the most united planet in its side of the galaxy. This is mostly credited to its provincial personifications. They are a counsel of immortal women who discuss the conflicts of provinces and bring a peaceful end to them all. However, each is gifted with a different power that they use to bring peace and prosperity to all Pandorans;

Dactyl _, the One Kissed by the Moon and Sun._

Iliad _, the Blessed Child._

Lysithea _, the Fairy Queen._

Bebhionn _, the Siren._

Kari _, the Cursed Child._

Aegaeon _, the Raven._

Kennettria _, the Phoenix._

Neso _, the Seamstress._

Deimos _, the Descendant of Mars._

Every planet in the Milky Way has heard of them. Well… All save for one. The polluted, divided, and technologically behind planet Earth. Surprisingly, this outdated planet has finally established connection to the other planets. In 3178, the Pandora-Earth Alliance came into existence. No one knows why such a useless alliance was formed, but the day the contract was signed was the day that all Pandorans almost gave up faith in their government. Earth, though, was overjoyed and immediately offered to host a conference between its country personifications and Pandora's. Reluctantly and for the sake of manners, the Pandorans agreed. Little would either know, this one insignificant offer has changed the course of both planets…

* * *

 _ **Meep. So… Hi! Hope you liked it. Now, down to business! This is going to be a NON-YURI AND NON-YAOI FANFICTION THEREFORE THERE WILL BE NO BOYXBOY OR GIRLXGIRL! Sorry yaoi and yuri fans.**_

 _ ***looks at script***_

 _ **Okay! So that seems to be it! Once again, hope you liked it, and please drop a review if you do!**_

 _ **Have a good day~**_

 _ **-Hazel (a.k.a. Chipmunk)**_

 _ **P.S. If anyone is confused as to how Bebhionn, Aegaeon, and Deimos are pronounced, they are BEB-heonne, EYE-gaen, and DIE-mos respectively XD.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Okee, so, Hazel again! Thank you for deciding to move on to the first chapter of this story vee~ Welp, I'll keep this short now so you can keep reading. Stupid disclaimer... Oh well aru. The Pandoran delegation says hii~ Kennettria? (Kennettria: Fine fine...)**_

 _ **Kennettria: Hazel does not own Hetalia, nor does she own... Stephen Hawking?! WHAT?! Hazel what did you-  
**_

 _ **Hazel: Just go with it, and don't complain!**_

 _ **Kennettria: ... Fine. Meanie. Yeah, like I'd said. Hazel owns neither. Also, on a totally unrelated side note, Hazel loves Asa- MMPH!**_

 _ **Hazel: *evil grin* Bye now! See you at the end of the chapter~**_

 _ **Kennettria: MMMMMPHHH!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

 ** _In the Earth Conference center…_**

"France you bloody git!"

" _Qui est un 'git'?! Tu est comme un petit enfant annoyant!_ "

"Guys…"

China sighed in exasperation as he watched the pair start fighting again from the doorway. Normally, he would be amused and cheering them on for his entertainment, but today was a different case. It was the first interplanet conference on Earth; the one between the anthropomorphic countries of his planet and Pandora's. All around him, paperwork spilled from filing cabinets and a smell, somewhat reminiscent of long-expired pizza, wafted out from the top of a cabinet. If Germany saw this, even on a normal day, he would probably freak and begin one of his 48 hour cleaning marathons. Considering the fact that the Pandorans would be arriving in a mere few hours, well, no one would want to be in the proximity of his wrath when he exploded at the state of the conference center. Unfortunately for him, the large blonde nation currently had diplomatic matters to attend to in his own country. Germany had left Japan in command of the conference center in his absence, but the raven-haired man was currently nowhere to be found. China sighed in frustration and resumed trying to stuff everything into a trash bag with the help of, well, no one.

 _Stupid young nations and their outlandish antics…_ He snarled internally as another jolt of pain shot through his spine.

Sensing its owner's distress, his panda cooed worriedly from its perch on his back. It began crawling precariously over China's shoulders and the man held himself almost perfectly still so he wouldn't spook the little bear. Eventually, the panda managed to settle itself in the crook of his neck, clinging to the collar of his shirt and letting out tiny whimpers of reassurance.

"I'm fine," he reassured the bear. "Just a little bit stressed."

His pet looked rather unconvinced, though it stopped whimpering and snuggled in closer, its soft fur tickling his neck. China sighed and resumed cleaning, though his progress was slightly hindered by the panda on his shoulder. He wasn't about to complain though; it was nice, knowing that something still cared. The warmth sent him on a trip down memory lane, back to a time when Japan had been small enough for China to give him a piggyback ride without straining his old bones. He was lost in the past for a while, but he soon resumed with renewed vigor, spurred on by his desire to push that memory to the back of his mind. With his fast-paced working and single-minded motive, he finished in no time. The hallway carpet was once again pristine and completely free of any litter that had previously been sprinkled here and there. It was then that the floors behind him began to rumble, and China didn't have the time to dodge before a streak of olive green and blond bowled him over from behind. The hard edges of the trash dug into his midriff as China fell onto his front, hugging the bag to cushion his fall. The trademark shrill of one hyperactive American faded as he continued his mad dash down the hallway.

" _Aiyaa…_ That hurt."

China got up, grimacing at the pain in his spine, and checked if the garbage bag was torn. He breathed a small sigh of relief when his search turned up empty but immediately stiffened up again when the hallway began rumbling even more than before.

"HOW DARE YOU PRESENT TO ME SUCH AN ATROCITY OF A FOOD YOU GROS SOURCIL?!"

"THROW THAT TRASH YOU CALL FOOD AWAY RIGHT NOW YOU BLOODY GIT!"

"Please not again, aru…"

China didn't have a chance to jump out of the way before being knocked down, this time by England and France. Judging from their words, America had probably offered the two of them a Big Mac or something, probably something fromMcDonald's. If it had been from anywhere else, the duo's reactions wouldn't be as intense. China was left slouched with a terrified panda clinging to his head and his back pressed against the wall. The bag of trash was just out of arm's reach.

"At least when Germany comes, he'll spare me…"

 _ **On the Pandorans' spaceship...**_

 _"Dactyl! What's going on?!"_

 _"Dactyl! HELP!"_

 _"DACTYL!"_

A white-clad figure raised her head exhaustedly from where it had rested in her arms at the call of her name. Jeweled collar and bangles glowed from their places adorning the woman's outfit while various assorted precious stones scattered coloured light all around the room. Glaring at the ceiling, Dactyl swept her dress to the side and rose from her seat at her desk.

 _Geez... All I'd wanted was to catch a quick catnap!_

Nevertheless, despite her irritation, Dactyl strode to the door of her private chambers and prepared to enter the elevator to the first floor. Being named the unofficial leader of the Pandorans had its merits, but it also came with its fair share of responsibilities. One such responsibility was keeping the rest of the hyperactive anthropomorphic provinces under control. She stepped into the elevator and was about to press a slender hand to the fingerprint-recognizer thing that the Earth-people were so proud of, when it transformed into the snapping maw of a bronze lion's head. Unamused, Dactyl withdrew her hand and sent a frustrated growl via telepathy to Iliad who she knew was behind this. She was correct as a cheeky giggle traveled back through the connection.

 _How was your nap?_ Iliad asked mischievously.

Dactyl couldn't resist an eye roll and an exasperated smile at the high, girlish voice.

 _Could've been better, if I actually got to sleep._

 _Well… Don't blame me. That was Aegaeon who yelled. Apparently our spaceship is on fire or something… Tch. What an idiot._

Dactyl sighed, bade Iliad a hasty goodbye, and turned to run up the stairs. Long legs meant that she could take the stairs two at a time and before long, she was halfway up the spiraling ascent. Just before she got to the top, however, she was blasted clean off the stairwell, landing on the large fuzzy rug outside her room. Shouts of pain and laughter beat an annoying cacophony in Dactyl's head, undoubtedly transferred to her through Iliad.

 _Curse you, Kennettria. Curse you and your explosions!_

 _ **In the Earth Conference centre…**_

 _"Mein Gott…"_

Germany stared disbelievingly at the ragtag bunch of countries in front of him. He was gone for the whole of one day, and this happened?! Wasn't Japan supposed to be in charge?! Yet, as he scanned the row again, the small Asian man was absent and he wasn't one to shirk his duties.

"Where is Japan?" He demanded. China looked away guiltily while Italy just straight out leapt behind the nearest nation, who just so happened to be France. When he realized who he'd hid behind Italy shrieked ("VEEEEEE!") and almost flew up to hug the ceiling, his fear practically giving him wings. At last, England spoke up.

"Kik-no Japan had said earlier that he had to leave for a little bit to take care of some urgent issues. We haven't heard from him since…" England broke off and glanced at the door. Three hurried knocks rang out before a black-haired head peeked in timidly. Noticing that all of the G8's eyes were on him, Japan flushed nervously before stepping fully into the room. Germany barely had the chance to open his mouth before he was drowned in a flood of bowing and formal-sounding apologies.

"Shitsureishimashita! Watashi wa hontoni gomenasai! I truly apologize for being… _EH?!_ "

"No need to say sorry! The hero is always forgiving!"

"Please! Let go of me!"

By this point, Japan's feeble complaints were being drowned out as he was swept off his feet by one overenthusiastic America. After a few attempts to get himself free that did not happen for him, Japan resigned himself to being used as a teddy bear. America went about wreaking havoc and causing a huge disturbance, unaware of how his captive was feeling. After getting the excitement out of his systems, America calmed down. He held onto Japan in the way a little girl would hold her favorite doll, and the captive looked less than pleased to be handled so. However, due to America's superior strength, he could do nothing to save himself.

"... Well… That 'appened… _Ça-va_ , Nihon?"

"Hai…"

"You bloody git! What were you thinking?! Put him down, immediately!"

America pouted and gave everyone a kicked puppy look, refusing to relinquish his grasp on Japan. In turn, the island nation sighed resignedly and waved his hand.

"Don't mind me, please go ahead, Doitsu-san. The Pandoran delegation should be arriving soon and we still have to greet them." A wave of agreements met this statement. China nodded tersely to Germany before striding over to peer out the window.

"So many aru…"

There was a crowd of people waiting outside to see the Pandoran delegation. No one down there had any idea as to how or when they would arrive, but the shouts of 'Where's the spaceship?!' and 'I hope they teleport!' were audible even from two floors up. When the speculative commotion turned into a stunned silence, China almost had a panic attack and leaned very far out the window in an attempt to spot the extraterrestrials. When he saw none, he realized that the silence was not for the Pandorans, but for him. China quickly slammed the windows shut again, making the glass panes rattle in their wooden frames. He wasn't fast enough though and reporters' cries and fangirls' squeals perpetrated the conference room for a moment. England and France stared in surprise, hands still at each other's necks in their attempts to choke the other. Russia was smiling at the window, but there was a sort of ominous aura radiating from him and faint 'kols' could be heard if one listened hard enough. Germany had paused in his attempts to pry Italy off of the ceiling (" _Aiuto~_ ") and was watching from the corner of his eye. America and Japan had mysteriously disappeared. England excused himself shortly afterwards to change into a more crisp suit (" _NO_ , you are not following me again you bloody frog!") and the rest of the nations followed. The occupants of the conference room slowly drained away until only one was left.

" _They forgot about me again eh?_ "

"Who?"

" _I'm Canada…_ "

 _ **Aboard the Pandorans' spaceship…**_

" _So THAT'S Earth…_ "

Kennettria pressed her face as close to the obsidian-tinted glass as she could, drinking in the sights of the ever-approaching blue planet. Small patches of dirty green and tan were splattered all over the face of the cerulean ball with streaks of what looked like pulled Pamybara fur. Suddenly, a slightly unsettling feeling over took her and she looked to the side. Neso, instead of gazing out the window, was watching Kennettria intently. What could be seen of her face was twisted in a smile, though it was impossible to tell why with her eyes hidden in shadow. In her slender, pale fingers was her usual spool of white thread and, as Kennettria watched, it was unwound, rebound, and unwound again and again. Neso's eyes remained unwavering, fixed on her the whole time. At last, Kennettria grew impatient.

"What?" She snapped, glaring at where she knew Neso's eyes were. The cloaked girl snickered.

"Just wondering why you were so excited to visit such a polluted and filthy place," She replied calmly, weaving the thread into a patch of fabric as thin as a butterfly's wing. Kennettria looked away, sickened and knowing what was going to happen.

 _RIP!_

"Why shouldn't I? This is my first interplanet conference," She muttered, keeping her gaze determinedly on Earth. Her smoldering black eyes slipped back to Neso for a second though.

"Oh, and please stop… doing… your duty," Kennettria put some emphasis on that one word, hoping that the other girl would get her meaning, "around me, okay? You know that I hate it, knowing that someone on Pandora has just lost their life, possibly too early."

Neso shrugged indifferently and tucked the shredded remains of her work into a hidden pocket.

"It's my job, Kennettria, and I have to work, no matter when or where I am. As it is my duty to end lives, it is yours to restore them. By now, I barely feel anything when I rip apart a life since I've done it so many times before. You should know that by now, considering your own duty. I'll try to avoid it whenever I can, though." Neso turned and leaned her back against the glass, facing the inside of the shuttle. Beside her, Kennettria breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank you very much, Pheobe."

'Pheobe' smirked and stashed her spool of thread away as well. "We aren't close enough for you to call me that, Nova. You should know better." She punctuated her statement with a flick to the forehead. Kennettria, newly dubbed 'Nova', yelped and held a hand over her rapidly reddening forehead, all the while glaring at Neso.

"We're twins, close enough?"

This earned her poke to the cheek and Kennettria laughed before throwing an arm around Neso's demure shoulders. The cloaked girl let out a quiet chuckle before leaning her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Yeah, close enough, Nova."

"Ahem, sorry for disturbing a sisters' moment, but we are having a meeting right now."

Both sisters glanced back to stare at the voice.

"Come," Aegaeon commanded without breaking stride or turning around. Kennettria stuck her tongue out at the older province's back. A light tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality, and Kennettria turned to see Neso watching her and had to suppress a shudder. The representative's customary cloak was slightly drawn back to reveal a little more of Neso's face. While most of her face and nose bridge were still shrouded in shadow, the new position of the hood revealed her two glowing eyes. One gold, one silver… Like Moon and Sun… Kennettria knew that there was a third eye, but Neso had no control over that one and whenever it opened, something big was about to happen.

"You coming?" Kennettria was once again shaken out of her thoughts.

"Uh?" Came her very intelligent response.

"Oh dear; Kennie is thinking. The apocalypse is upon us!"

"Shut up, Pheobe!"

 _ **In the Earth Conference Centre…**_

America was pacing around the room.

Really, it was pretty hard for him to hold still when he knew that one of the most historical moments in his heroic life was about to happen… Like seriously. There was no way that he could be like Germany or Japan, how can the two just sit there?! Seriously! How can they take this so calmly?! Great, America was so restless that he felt like he was going to burst! On his third lap past Japan, the Asian man glanced at him, smiled in sympathy, and patted the ground next to him in an obvious invitation. America, while reluctant to sit down, did not want to appear rude and got down on his knees beside his friend. He took a long sigh and prepared to disappear into his (Yes, he has one!) mind until the Pandoran committee arrives. Thus, he wasn't exactly prepared when Japan spoke to him.

"What do you think it'll be like, having the Pandorans here, America-san?" The oriental man asked in his low and quiet voice. Despite this, America still jumped.

"E-eh? Repeat that please? The hero didn't hear." Japan chuckled at this and repeated his sentence. America looked down at his folded hands and shuffled his position. Kneeling for a long time really was uncomfortable so he switched to sitting with his legs crossed. All throughout his fidgeting, Japan watched him softly with the barest hint of an amused smirk.

"If you don't mind me talking first, America-san?" He broke off here and gave his companion a questioning look. America waved his hand for Japan to continue without even looking up, and continue he did.

"When the Pandorans arrive, everything will change. I, for one, believe that it may not be for the best; nothing will be the same. There will be more expected of us all, even the minor countries, but especially of the G8. You in particular, America-san. We are to be at our best; after all, we are in the presence of the most well-known anthropomorphic representations of the entire known galaxy. Nee, America-san?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know Stephen Hawking?" America's head shot up at this name and a grim smile turned genuine.

"Of course I do! A hero NEVER forgets about his citizens, especially if they were best friends! Stephen and I were the bestest of buddies! We bonded over aliens and such…" He trailed off when he felt Japan's gaze turn from gentle to dark. Before he could meet the man's eyes, though, they were turned away again.

"Then I believe that you have most likely heard of this quote: 'If aliens ever visit us, I think the outcome would be much as when Christopher Columbus first landed in America, which didn't turn out very well for the American Indians.' Sounds familiar, doesn't it? You should know the most about how that would feel, America-san."

This quote earned a wry smirk, though the ironic humor of the moment was all but washed away by Japan's sad voice. America followed his gaze to where England, France, and, surprisingly enough, China were wrestling in the corner. Obscenities and curses rung throughout the room and soon enough Germany had to get up to break apart the fight. Italy, naturally being the crybaby he was, followed and all but danced around the larger man, spewing nonsense about how pasta will make everyone happier. Pfft, _everyone_ knew that _hamburgers_ , not _pasta_ does that. From beside him, Japan sighed and got up, brushing off his trousers. Turning, he bowed to America.

" _Hontoni sumimasen_ , America-san, but I must leave with Germany and Italy. I fear that they alone will not be able to handle England-san, France-san, and China-san. I will leave now."

America flashed the shorter man his trademark heroic grin and a thumbs up.

"Loosen up, dude! Just Alfred is fine. Alfred F. Jones!"

Japan was the one unprepared this time and he began to fluster, cheeks turning crimson from furious blushing. He quickly bowed again, hoping that his long bangs would hide his surprised expression.

"Hai, _arigato_ , Alfred-kun. _Sayonara_." With that, he whirled around and walked over to the fight that was still raging on. As soon as he turned back, America's face fell. Japan has sure given him a lot to think about, but as he watched the former Axis struggle to break apart the struggling nations, the idea became clearer. America couldn't decide if he disliked the idea, or straight out detested it.

 ** _Aboard the Pandorans' Spaceship..._**

Dactyl sighed and rubbed her temples. This meeting was getting nowhere, as per usual.

 _Ave Santoro that the rest of the Pandorans can't see us right now…_

"Are you okay, Ida?" Dactyl opened her eyes and turned to look at Lysithea. The younger woman looked quite worried, almost accusatory. She probably knew that Dactyl was stressing herself out again with too much paperwork.

"I'm fine, Titania, love. Just a bit tired." She still looked unconvinced, one delicate eyebrow raised and head slightly tilted. On her back the dragonfly wings quivered ever so slightly; all signs of suspicion and distrust. Dactyl met her eyes steadily and eventually Lysithea turned away.

"I really don't believe you, Ida, but I trust you to take care of yourself. You better not prove me false." She huffed quietly, picking up her cup and taking a sip of the clear amber fluid inside. Dactyl smiled reassuringly and laid a hand on Lysithea's elbow.

"I would never lie, you know that."

The woman nodded curtly before making a hush gesture and pointing discreetly to Bebhionn. Currently the province was fantasizing about what the Earth representatives would look like.

"Oh gosh, I sure hope that they are… Oh my lord, I THINK WE'VE ARRIVED!"

Dactyl motioned for the rest of the provinces to stay in their places before striding over to peer out the window. Despite seeing everything via holo-cam earlier and her initial disgust, the sight of the whole new world took Dactyl's breath away.

 _We're here…_

 **Okay! Sooo, thank you guys for reading and stuff! Quick warning though; I legit have no posting schedule. FAIL! Well, I'll get the chapters up as fast as I can. Also, BIG SHOUT OUT TO AnimeGirl 144! She is my awesome beta for this story and she's really good at writing. Like, seriously, go check out her story _Mr. Jones_. It's an Avengers and Hetalia crossover. Normally, I don't care for anything Avengers-related, but that Fanfiction is an exception ;). Saa, Go check it out and stuffs!**

 **Review please, as always!  
**

 **-Hazel**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hazel: Hello peoples! Welcome back and stuffs to Hetalia: Interstellar! *cue fanfare* I have Kennettria with me again. Say hi!  
Kennettria: Hello! I don't want to be stuck here any longer with a deranged authoress (Hazel: HEY!), so I'm just going to get on with the disclaimer. Hazel does not own Hetalia!  
Hazel: I wish... Now, get on with the story and I will meet you at the bottom!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 ** _Pandorans; Dactyl_**

 _Oh praise the good lord, we're here…_

Dactyl let out a breath that she didn't know she'd been holding. Far below the spaceship was a veritable mob of Earth people, all clamoring and jostling to be the first to see the 'aliens'. Colorful strips of material fluttered in the air like eels through water, almost hiding the audience underneath. The inside of the spaceship remained silent throughout all this thanks to its soundproof walls, but Dactyl could just make out their mouths moving as they cheered and screamed in excitement. Far above them, large glass things towered, dwarfing even the Pandoran spaceship. The light of the sun, muted as it was by the terrible air on Earth glinted off their reflective surfaces, making everything almost unbearably bright. A cloud passed over for a moment and the harsh light dimmed. When the glare slowly faded away, Dactyl was able to take a closer look at their surroundings. On closer observation, and to her utter surprise, there were many more Earth people pressed against the inside surface of the glass, and though they were too far for her to make out their eyes, their intent stares burned nonetheless. It made for a rather magnificent atmosphere, really. Dactyl had expected a much less extravagant welcome when they arrived on Earth. She was caught off-guard and not-so-unpleasantly surprised.

Dactyl was sorely tempted to crowd herself against the glass like the Earth people and just drink in all the new sights, but she tore herself away and cleared her throat to get the other delegates' attention. When all eyes were on her, she took a deep breath;

"Alright everyone, I know that we're all _very_ excited and eager to get out of here."

Kari snorted at this and looked away. Dactyl struggled to not show her displeasure. It must have not worked because the room seemed to drop several degrees, making the warmer-climate provinces such as Kennettria and Iliad shiver.

"But, we have to wait for the bell to toll before going outside, which should be in approximately one minute, Earth time. We've all been assigned a representative from Earth to escort us to our limousine. They will know which one to go to. We needn't worry about finding the correct escort either; the Earth delegation will know who to take. Understand?" There was a mostly quiet ("Hell yeah! Escorts!" Kennettria yelled, jumping up and throwing a fist into the air before Neso yanked her back into her seat) chorus of agreements to her announcements.

An uneasy silence fell over the Pandorans. True to her words, the melodic sound of church bells sounded soon after. The resonating chimes made the Pandoran delegation break into organized chaos as Dactyl ushered everyone into their proper places before joining them herself.

 _I'm ready…!_

* * *

 _ **In the Earth Conference Center; America**_

 _"Is everyone ready?"_

 _"Hai, Germany-san."_

 _"Yep, the hero is ALWAYS ready!"_

 _"Oui."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Dui!"_

 _"Si~"_

The atmosphere definitely wasn't relaxed here in the conference center, but then again, it shouldn't be. Germany was doing one last run-through of the procedure of the procession just in case. Thankfully, someone had done a bit of crowd control and now, instead of a big mob of people right at the double doors of the building, there were two slightly ragged lines that formed a narrow corridor for the three limousines to drive through. They were going to be boarding said cars in a moment and traveling to the city center where the Pandorans would be landing. From how crazy the radio has been, they already have, which meant that they were going to be late. Luckily, the welcoming procession wasn't to officially begin until they've escorted the Pandorans back to the conference center. Currently, all of the G8 were decked out in extra fancy versions of their military uniforms, and America wasn't the only one picking uncomfortably at the various decorations and medals pinned to his suit and epaulets. Even normally-stoic Japan looked like he wanted nothing more than to draw his katana and slice off those bothersome ceremonial tassels that kept getting tangled.

 _It was in the middle of summer for crying out… Did our bosses want us to cook ourselves a tan before we greet the Pandorans?!_

America indulged in a few more daydreams of racing out of the conference center, back to his house, and changing into his usual garb before a light tap on the shoulder brought him back to reality. Looking to his left, England stared back at him, green eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Well? Are you going to stay here all bloody day? We're almost late." He demanded. America responded by shaking the shorter man's hand off of his shoulder and flashing him a trademark (heroic!) grin.

"Nope! The hero never keeps his guest waiting…? Where is everyone?" The conference room was empty save for him and one irate Englishman, who's temper was rising by the second.

"Iggy? Where is everyone?" 'Iggy' scowled and did not justify his question with a reply. Grabbing the young nation by his elbow, he stormed his way out of the room with America in tow. The door slammed behind them, making him wince (heroically!). After a few seconds of nothing from either of them save for the muffled thumping of boots on soft carpet, England turned his head to glance back at America.

"The others left already and are waiting for us down at the limousines. I decided to stay and wait for you, you slow git, to come back to Earth." America grinned widely, half in thanks and half mischievous.

"Thanks for waiting for me, Iggy. Didn't know that you cared." He teased. England flushed and quickly turned away to glare at some innocent flowerpot. It took all America had to not snort as he imagined two lasers shooting from his eyes and piercing the poor thing

"It's England, or even Arthur. Not Iggy."

"Yeah yeah, Iggy. Whatever you say."

" _It's_ _NOT IGGY, YOU BLOODY GIT!_ " England let go of his charge by no means gently to throw open the double doors and stomp through.

America snickered and turned sideways to squeeze through the thin slit between the doors before they closed fully. Like England had said, the rest of the G8 were standing in a row, facing the mob and waving with rather uncomfortable expressions. The shorter blonde was up front whispering something in Germany's ear. America had to stifle a laugh when he saw how the Englishman had to go on his tip-toes and the German had to stoop down so they could have the exchange. A few seconds later, the taller man nodded and motioned for Italy and Japan to follow him into the first limousine. While the former Axis Powers settled into their places, the Allies turned to look at A… _oh shoot_!

"What are our sitting arrangements, America?" France asked America's twin brother.

"I'm C-C-Canada, Papa France. Remember?"

The Frenchman's eyes almost closed in thought for a full half-minute before his expression turned from one of confusion to one of embarrassment and realization.

"Ah! Je m'excuse, Mathieu! Bonjour, mais sais-tu ou est-il?" America almost lost control for that one second, but England decided that it may be a good time to cut in.

"You, frog, will be sitting with Russia and China in the second limousine. America, Canada, please join me in the third. Thank you, now let us make haste." Without a second word, he set off to his self-assigned car ("'Ave fun avec l'Amerique, Angleterre! Ohonhonhonhon~"). China sent America a pleading glance and mouthed 'save me,' which the American (heroically!) ignored before the Asian quickly scurried after the large Russian, not wanting to offend him. America also didn't want to be in the same car as the creepy man since he was also pretty sure that no one wanted a repeat of the 'Vodka incident'. To sum it up, it was just one extremely traumatizing night at the end of, which, when Canada and England finally came to rescue him, there'd been a pistol held to his head in a room painted with sunflowers.

 _Belarus and her random suspicions…_

America climbed in to settle down beside his twin, Canada. The other man was also dressed in a very formal, militaristic fashion, hence the absence of his normal heavy coat and Kumajiro. What surprised America was the amount of medals pinned to Canada's jacket though; there was almost as much on there as his.

 _Who would've thought my quiet, peace-loving, brother would be so involved in his army?_

Grinning proudly at this thought, he threw an arm around Canada's shoulders. The Canadian shot him a questining glance, but was too polite to just shrug him off.

"A bit touchy-feely today, eh?" America responded by widening his smile to impossible proportions and nodding, tightening his arm.

"Yeah dude! Long time no see!"

"I sat beside you at every Allied and World Meeting, brother." The American frowned in thought before shrugging and started to play with Canada's hair curl. The golden blonde almost started tearing up as he yelped in protest; his twin merely laughed.

"EEEH?! Brother, _STOP!_ "

" _HA HA HA~_ "

At the loud shouts, a forest green eye cracked open to watch the brothers' scuffle. It closed again with a small smile; he'd save the scolding about improper grammar for later.

"Oi, Iggy?" This time, both eyes snapped open and glared at America. The more outgoing brother had both hands occupied in keeping Canada in a headlock and giving him a noogie ("Ow... Maple! Stop... OW!"), but the grin he was sending England did not bode too well. He decided to nip whatever idea America had in the bud before it could become a disaster.

"Bloody hell, for the last time America, it's England. Hell, I'll even let you call me Arthur, but not Iggy. Also, let go of your brother, you are going to mess up his uniform. It took us ages to pin up all of his medals." There was nothing wrong with this sentence, until it was said out loud. England quickly turned his head away, a faint pink on his cheeks. America's eyes widened and he let go of Canada ("Ow... Finally Maple!") in favor of leaning forward so he could stare more intently at the flustered Englishman across from him. A teasing smile slowly crept across his face and he lunged, grabbing England in a huge bear hug. Swear words and cussing flew rampant.

"Awww! I always knew that you had a soft spot in you!" America cried, shaking the man in his arms around like some sort of overgrown ragdoll. By this time, Canada had finally figured out what America was going on about and flushed.

"I know how to put on my dress uniform America! I just had absolutely no idea how to pin up my medals! Maple, America, just because I don't get noticed often doesn't mean that I'm disabled, eh?!"

"That just proves my point! It's like a daddy teaching his son the etiquette of a proper man! Oooh, Iggy! I never knew you'd become so fatherly! How come _I_ didn't get any help?!" America sent a puppy-eyed look down at England, whom he was still hugging. The poor island country looked traumatized and was unresponsive, probably due to having his brain juices jostled too much. America gently set him down back where he'd been sitting before he was attacked and turned his attention to Canada. The man was still fuming and red-faced. Purple eyes were set in a (very ineffective, but _oh-so-very_ adorable) indignant frown.

"You didn't have to do that to Arthur, eh? All he'd been trying to do was help." His sibling whispered-demanded, probably as loudly as he could. America shrugged and reclined back onto the soft, padded back of the limousine seats. Amazingly, their driver hadn't even so much as glanced back at them, not even once. It kind of reminded America of one of those English palace guards and a nostalgic smile crossed his face.

 _I sure did love visiting Arthur back in the day, back when he had still been on guard duty. I never was able to make him smile. Now they use drones and bots instead..._

"I know I didn't, but I did it because he needed to loosen up a bit. What I'm really interested in, though, is the fact that he'd given you permission to call him Arthur."

" _E-eh?!_ "

"While he's also given me verbal permission, I feel kind of like he didn't mean it at all. Like, you know, Canada? Like, he's feigning closeness when he actually is a total stranger. What'd you think of that? Does he?" Canada smiled and laid a light hand on America's shoulder. However, when he looked over, his purple eyes were stern and almost sad. The contrast between the two expressions became too much and America quickly reverted his gaze back to his lap.

"You can't blame him, after what happened."

America closed his eyes, it was becoming a bit of a bother keeping them open when he wasn't using them.

"I know. It's just the distance kind of feels weird. When I did what I did, I was only trying to prove myself as his equal. There weren't any," At Canada's glare, America quickly corrected himself.

"There weren't many thoughts that'd intended to hurt him. Guess I didn't think my way through carefully enough, didn't I?" Tightly pressed-together lips twisted in grin that more closely resembled a grimace. Canada sighed and removed his hand from America's shoulder, only to move it up to tug on Nantucket.

" _OWWWWW!_ "

America curled in on himself in pain, slapping a hand away so he wouldn't trap it between his forehead and his knees. "Damn you, get your hands away from me!"

Canada looked up to meet the eyes of one slightly hurt Englishman and gave a reassuring smile.

 _He thought that was my hand,_ He mouthed.

England nodded tensely, not looking completely pacified. The concern in the green eyes almost set Canada off with hysterics with its obviousness, though the still-recovering American remained completely oblivious. Slowly, though, America became responsive to the outside world again and England visibly released a small sigh of relief before his persona regained its normal stoic and stodgy air.

"What in bloody hell were you doing just... just... I do not even know what to say... _ugh_. You bloody _jerk_!" He scolded the younger country. America simply grinned at him in a drunken way before flopping over onto Canada in a dead faint.

"Oh _maple_ , I think I may have tugged too hard..." The smaller man struggled futilely for a few moments before giving up with a huff. He turned to the older nation across from him.

"Some help may be good in this case, eh?"

England rolled his eyes and reached over to drag America off of Canada. What he didn't expect, though, was for the supposedly unconscious nation to latch firmly onto his arm.

" _LET GO YOU BLOODY GIT!_ "

No reaction.

A few more minutes of yelling later, England gave up and resorted to waving his arm around madly in a vain attempt to dislodge the clingy American. When that didn't work, he simply resigned his arm to be used as a teddy bear, setting the offending country upright on the seat beside him. Canada had hid a snicker at the uncomfortable expression on the Englishman's face, and a full-blown guffaw when America dropped his head onto his shoulder. Cussing incoherently, England shoved him away, only for him to flop back down. This time, though, he missed his shoulder and ended up on his lap, holding his arm all the while.

" _OH BLOODY HELL!_ "

England kicked America's shin and tore his arm away from the younger country's grasp, which had loosened slightly at the unexpected pain. Finally free, England practically leapt over to Canada's side of the limousine.

"That was just... disturbing. The bloody wanker," He mumbled the last part, furiously fighting off an angry blush. Canada was highly amused at this.

"He's your brother and brothers do that, you know. You don't even want to know how clingy he can get after a horror movie." He said in a cheerful lighthearted manner, purposefully looking away from England. Said country groaned and covered his face with one hand.

"Believe me, I do know. No one slept properly that night." Canada inhaled sympathetically and dropped a hand on England's shoulder. For a while, the ride was silent, save for the occasional snort or snuffle from America. Thankfully, it wasn't an overtly awkward silence; it was kind of like the type when you are with an acquaintance's acquaintance or something like that. After a bit though, Canada still felt the need to break it as it was getting a bit dull.

"You know, if Alfred and I were still kid-sized and you and France were fighting, it would be a lot like old times, eh?" He glanced at England from the corner of his eye, before realizing what his mistake was.

 _Oh maple, wrong thing to say! Oh no, what would Papa be doi...?_ Canada quickly shut down that train of thought before it wandered too far. England, on the other hand, looked very aggravated.

" _DON'T EVEN MENTION THE BLOODY FRO_ -"

"We're here," Their driver announced briskly, cutting of the tirade of cussing and various other colorful expressions of disgust. England cleared his throat before thanking the driver and quickly exiting the limousine. The moment he was out of earshot, Canada turned to America.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?"

Blue eyes burst open and an already cheeky half-grin grew to epic proportions.

"Yup dude!" Canada sighed in exasperation.

"Come on, before Arthur comes to drag us both away by our ears, eh?"

* * *

 _ **Yeah, okay. Another poopy chapter for Hetalia: Interstellar. Teehee. Soo, sorry to people who be getting bored of this random nonsense. I'll just clear something up; the first 9-10 chapters are all rather comedy/filler chapters! They are the calm before the storm and the sequence events before the plot thickens. Okay, done. Have a nice day~**_

 _ **-Hazel**_

 _ **P.S. A review would be nice, as always. I am not ashamed.**_

 _ **England: Ugh... So improper.  
**_ ** _Hazel: ... Be quiet, please.  
England: ... *leaves, mumbling about how rude people were nowadays*_**

 _ **P.P.S. Also, there is going to be NO CANON USUK IN THIS STORY! NOR WILL THERE BE FRUK, USCAN, FRUCAN, OR UKCAN! I intentionally put a bit of New World Family in here. USA + Canada= BrOTP forever, sorry... Ugh, American OOC runs much too rampant, so does British/English OOC and Canadian OOC. See, this is why OCs are easier. IT'S PRETTY MUCH IMPOSSIBLE TO MAKE THEM NOTICEABLY OOC!**_

 _ **P.P.P.S. Is there anyone who would like a full list of descriptions of the Pandorans after they (ALL OF THEM) are introduced in the story? I feel like it would be easier to keep track since they are all pretty much OCs and there are just so many of them! Please give me your opinions on that, thanks. Still not ashamed at all. :D**_


	4. Chapter 3: Fun-sized, not SHORT

_**Alright-y! So... Hello! Hazel is finally back with another chapter! I'm so sorry, to whatever readers I have! WAUGH! The past few weeks have just been a bit of a nightmare of not getting enough sleep and trying to be a good Asian kid. Soo... Yep. I've been exhausted as flip and right now I'm almost dying as I prepare to post this chapter! It's a fat one, so that should make up for over three weeks absence? / / is shot by nonexistent readers. Welp, that's life, so it seems. Tomorrow I'll be posting a teaser of the end. I know the story is trickling as fast as molasses right now... But there's actually already been a WHOLE BUNCH of hints to the fast-paced parts of the plot. Oooh, it's going to be awesome! / / fangirls over own Fanfiction, is shot again. Heh, so, long author's note is long. See if you can pick out the foreshadowing and maybe PM me or drop a review if you do!**_

 _ **England: *thinking* Why is she so shameless?! Ugh... What a stupid authoress.**_

 _ **England: I'm going to leave now, before you make a fool of me in the sto- LET GO OF ME YOU BLOODY GIT!**_

 _ **Hazel: NO! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING! YOU HAVE A VITAL PART IN THE PLOT!**_

 _ **England: Let. Me. GO!**_

 _ ***Meanwhile, in the distance...***_

 _ **Dactyl: *is kneeling in the grass watching Hazel try to drag England back***_

 _ **Dactyl: Oh, she's one crazy authoress alright. *glances down at the main plotline***_

 _ **Dactyl: I just wish I didn't have to... Oh never mind. Since they're busy killing each other, I suppose I should do the disclaimer. Hazel does not own Hetalia. Now, do I have to do the eye-salute thing? Nah.**_

 _ **Hazel: *is all disheveled from the fighting* NOW, READ!**_

 _ **Dactyl: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 _I'm ready!_

Dactyl squinted slightly in the strong sunlight, made even more blindingly bright by the towering glass buildings that surrounded them. Beside her, she could hear Lysithea's dress ruffle as she shuffled her feet nervously. Glancing sideways, she managed to catch her agitated friend's eyes.

 _Almost, just a bit longer,_ she mouthed. The bushy-haired woman nodded tensely before visibly forcing herself to relax. Dactyl watched for a moment longer before redirecting her gaze back to the front. At her toe-tips, a transparent staircase slowly unfolded itself until the end of it touched the ground. With one last ringing note, the church bells stopped their tolling, only to be replaced by very quiet trumpet fanfare. The crowd was silent, anticipating. Taking another deep breath to calm herself, Dactyl began advancing down the staircase with practiced, graceful steps. The rest of the delegation followed in a perfectly symmetrical V-shape. When the crowd saw them, they went wild. Elated screams of their praises rung in Dactyl's ears, almost deafening her, but she paid it no mind. The Pandorans back home had much of the same reaction whenever they saw an anthropomorphic province.

 _One step. Another step. Measure it, don't let yourself stride._

Dactyl almost jumped at Iliad's sudden voice in her head. A quick glance to the side revealed that the no-longer-little-girl had altered her age for this appearance so that she resembled a young woman in her late teens. She gave a tiny nod of acknowledgement at the attention before redirecting her eyes down at the crowds in obvious dismissal. The closer they got to the mob of people, the louder the screams and fanfare became. Eventually, it grew to the point that Dactyl couldn't even hear herself think. From this distance, she could see their facial features clearly, and it shocked her that they were so similar to her own. One wan smile set everyone below the staircase screaming and cheering louder than ever. Lysithea glared at her friend from the corner of her eye, grumbling a complaint about her ringing ears. Dactyl muttered a quick apologetic reply, which she highly doubted was even heard. In an attempt to calm the crowd, she stopped looking down and instead looked up. A magnificent view of the many glass towers greeted her eyes.

 _Whoa..._

From their spaceship, the large buildings had looked tall enough, but from down on the ground, it truly looked as if they were about to rip a piece off the sky. Dactyl craned her neck back as much as the occasion allowed, which wasn't far, in a vain attempt to catch a glimpse of the tops of the buildings. She failed but made a promise to herself to visit the place again someday so she could see all there is to be seen in the little square of wonders. A short while later, they were almost at the bottom of the staircase. By now, their neat V-shape had fanned out into a horizontal line, following the width of the stairwell. Barely ten steps later, they stood where the staircase meets the ground. Across the no-man land, the Earth the two delegations stared each other down like two wolves daring the other to move first. Secretly, though, the Pandoran delegation were all rather surprised and confused.

Dactyl frowned slightly, eyebrows furrowing together. Back on Pandora, all of the provinces' representatives had been females. It was a completely new concept to her for men to represent a nation. However, the way that all of them dressed left no room for debate as to who they were. Stiff, starched jackets, ornate decorations, medals, it all resembled Aegaeon's choice of clothing which meant that they must be their military uniforms. Dactyl had to suppress a shudder at the creepy grin one of them was giving her; it made chills go up and down her spine at how innocent, yet somehow threatening it seemed. She decided to try and distract herself by counting heads.

 _One, two, three, four... there's eight... Wait no. Nine of them._ One of the men, with wavy blonde hair, blue eyes and dressed in a very flashy uniform closed one eye at her then opened it again.

 _What? Was that some sort of salute? Do I have to do it too?!_

Dactyl mentally skimmed through the manual on Earth-people, and was panicked to find it had nothing on this sort of behavior; at least nothing she could remember. Hoping that she wouldn't offend him, Dactyl merely inclined her head the fraction of an inch before diverting her eyes, and promptly jumped at the loud voice that came from nowhere.

"Let's give a warm welcome too... _THE PANDORANS! DACTYL, LYSITHEA, KENNETTRIA, BEBHIONN, ILIAD, KARI, AEGAEON, NESO, ANNNNND DEIMOS_!"

A thunderous noise erupted from the crowd. A quick glance revealed that all of them were slapping their palms together in the 'universal sign of appreciation', to quote the manual. Dactyl was too focused on trying to remember if the book had said anything more on this behavior to notice that there was someone standing directly in front of her. He cleared his throat, shocking the Pandoran out of her reverie with a stifled gasp. Dactyl blushed in embarrassment at her slip-up and quickly slipped her arm through his. She looked up to apologize, but suddenly the man did that strange eye-salute thing!

 _AGH! There it is again!_

Disoriented, Dactyl chose not to respond at all this time so as not to make a fool of herself. Around them, the paparazzi went berserk and cameras flashed, no doubt recording the moment so it can be replayed on TV as a topic of juicy gossip. However, this sudden surge of attention was mistaken by the poor Pandoran as a sign that she'd done something wrong.

 _OH LORD I MESSED UP!_

Deciding that she should make amends, Dactyl steeled her nerves. Whirling around slightly, she repeated the man's gesture. Once she was finished, she gauged his reaction. He looked a bit shocked, but the grin came back big as ever and there was a definite spring in his step as he led her towards the limousine. Dactyl smiled; if his reaction was anything to go by, she'd done something right! They continued down down the corridor of people towards their limousine. By now, the bright flashes of the camera in combination with the glaring sunlight was about to make Dactyl blind. Thus, when they finally arrived and the driver opened the door, Dactyl slipped inside with a grateful nod… and promptly almost gagged at the overwhelming scent of roses and inside of the car smelled (reeked?) strongly of it, making her conflicted as to whether she should cover her nose or not. The inside of the car was fairly dim as the windows were all tinted and there was a solid wall separating the driver from and passenger areas of the car. Her escort slipped in after her and seated himself beside her. Lysithea and Neso, followed by their respective escorts soon joined them. Outside, the crowd was still roaring their appreciation and Dactyl was more than glad when the driver finally closed the door.

 _Thank goodness, I thought I was going to go deaf..._

She relaxed slightly, leaning back against the soft cushions and waiting for the vehicle to begin moving. Having already taken in her surroundings, Dactyl began running over her prewritten welcome speech in her head until Lysithea caught her eye. An unspoken message passed between the two women and after a few moments, Dactyl broke eye contact with a curt nod. She's been playing the game for uncountable years and has never lost; time to call on her long unused skills.

 _Alright then, let's see just who you are, Mr. Escort._

He appeared... well... Okay. Dactyl didn't exactly have words for it... But he resembled the Pandorans so much that she could almost see him living back home.

 _Okay, similar appearance, possibly similar behavior patterns. Watch for that._

He was wearing a white double-breasted military jacket decorated with a thick braid of gold and a multitude of colored ribbons, on some of which were suspended medals. As they highly resembled the ones she'd seen pinned onto Aegaeon's jacket, Dactyl was led to believe that they were proof of service. To go with the jacket, he was wearing straight white pants. Both articles of clothing were neatly pressed, making him look like a highly-esteemed general. There were plenty of other little details like his epaulets and cap, but Dactyl only skimmed over those. The majority of her attention remained on the medals.

 _So many... He must have been a soldier or something. Better watch out then; he'll have sharp instincts and possibly a good sixth sense, though they may be solely focused on the physical aspect of self-defense. Might want to take note of that._

The man looked over and almost caught Dactyl staring, but she looked nonchalantly away just in time. A few seconds later, he turned to look at something else and she resumed scrutinizing him. There wasn't much unusual about the man, really. He looked perfectly normal, but the way he literally sprawled himself all over the seats certainly wasn't. If this had been one of her own citizens, Dactyl would've been very ashamed at the behavior, but something about this posture just seemed to suit the man, even in formal carelessness earned him a murderous glare from Lysithea's escort, a bushy-eye browed blond (kind of like her own escort, but his was a shade darker than the other man).

 _Okay… judging by how the other man is glaring at him, they may not have the best relations. However, strangers don't glare at each other for bad posture, so I'm going to guess that they are also somewhat close. He's relaxed in the face of such a monumental event, so he isn't the type to stress and he doesn't seem to care for formalities either._

By now, Dactyl was pretty sure that she'd gotten a good estimate on his character. He didn't seem to be a strict and commanding type, but if he had been chosen to be the first escort, then he must have some sort of superior ability; most likely leadership. His posture and indifference conveyed a complete disregard of custom and rules which meant that he may prove dangerous later on as a freelance. Dactyl would have to be on high alert if she ever gets on his bad side since she's only ever worked with the straight-laced, serious Aegaeon in combat before.

 _Now, time to see how he is in conversation._

Dactyl stared hard at the side of his face, waiting for his sixth sense to kick in and for him to look over. It never did, and she was left watching him very intensely for quite a while much to Lysithea's amusement. Even Neso was having a bit of a hard time keeping her composure at Dactyl's epic failure; what little uncovered portion of her cheeks was visibly being bitten to stifle a laugh. Seeing that her more… discreet way of trying to get him to initiate small talk was not going the way she'd wanted to, Dactyl tried switching methods. She lightly bumped his shoulder with hers, hoping that he'd look over and say something. That didn't work either, but she kept trying. Eventually, Dactyl gave up and simply went with clearing her throat. This caught his attention at long last and she sighed in exasperation.

 _Never mind his sixth sense; he can't even read the atmosphere!_

Sky-blue eyes met marbled and the two held for a moment before the former crinkled into a grin so huge that they almost shut. The effect was so cheerful and sunny that Dactyl couldn't very much help her also widening smile. A gloved hand extended towards her and she placed her hand in his, gripping it in a firm shake.

 _OWW!_

Dactyl let out a small gasp of pain when her hand was squeezed back far too hard. Her bones felt like they were about to break from being under all the pressure they were under. Another moment of agony later, the pressure vanished and she discreetly shook out her hand, returning it to her lap. The blonde man was still grinning like nothing had happened. Lysithea's escort was growling furiously, eyebrows knitted together in anger. But then, speaking of escorts...

 _I thought we all had an escort..._ Dactyl wondered, confused. She tried concentrating a bit harder on the empty space beside Neso and to her utter surprise, a man that greatly resembled her escort slowly materialized from thin air.

 _W-what?!_

It was very hard to mask her shock at his sudden appearance, but she did her best. Her escort couldn't hold in his amusement at her expression any longer and burst out laughing.

" _HAHAHAHA!_ "

Dactyl turned to him and arched a delicate eyebrow as if to ask 'Problem?' It took a while, but eventually he calmed down, wiping away a tear while muffling a snicker.

"Staring is rude, ya know. That's my brother Matt- I mean Canada by the way," he said, voice a bit shaky from laughing. Then he flashed her his biggest Cheshire grin yet, eyes closed and all, along with a thumbs up.

"I'm the hero, ol' U.S. of A, America! Who might you be?"

Dactyl couldn't exactly answer his question as she was too busy stifling a giggle at his silly expression. Her lack of response made the man frown and pout childishly, furthering her amusement. A fully-grown man in a crisply pressed military uniform pouting; it made for a very funny sight. A few seconds later, the man joined her in her mirth and the two laughed for a full five minutes before they managed to regain their composure. Wiping a tear of laughter from her eye, Dactyl was the one to extend a hand this time. He shook it, this time a lot less painfully.

"Call me Dactyl. It is very nice to meet you, America."

"I would say the same, but it's _AWESOME_ to meet you!" Another round of chuckles.

 _Okay he is pretty fun to talk to. A lot of charisma, though he may use that to his advantage later on. I'm going to have to watch out for that but for now._ America, _not a bad name._

Their cheerful conversation continued until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. She turned around to see Lysithea's escort. He looked a bit uncomfortable, but annoyed nonetheless.

"I apologize, Dactyl, love, but I believe that it may be time to introduce ourselves to each other, not only our escorts," he explained in a heavily accented voice. Each syllable was enunciated clearly so that it was almost impossible to mishear the words said. Beside him, Lysithea turned around to catch the attention of Neso. That wouldn't have been necessary though; the quiet girl had been listening intently the whole time. When all attention was trained on the man, he resumed.

"Alright then, I believe that as our guests, you should introduce yourselves first. Dactyl, would you please do the honor of allowing us to be better acquainted?" He gave Dactyl an expectant look. She stayed silent for a minute, preparing what she was going to say. Now Dactyl wasn't exactly enthusiastic to give out information to people she wasn't sure she could trust yet, but for the sake of manners, she'd reveal a little. Despite not having talked with the man for long, Dactyl knew that it may be in her best interests to be a bit more cautious with Lysithea's escort. From the aura he gave off, it was very plainly obvious that the man was no stranger to the game of politics.

"Thank you, sir. As you appear to already know, my name is Dactyl, also known as The One Kissed by the Moon and Sun. Like my name, I am the personification of the province of Dactyl on Pandora."

"Mine is Lysithea, though many know me as The Queen of Fairies. I'm also a province. It is wonderful to be acquainted with you all. Neso?" The younger girl hummed in acknowledgement before speaking.

"I am Neso, and I am, likewise, an anthropomorphic province. My title is The Seamstress. It is a pleasure." No one missed the shudder that went through all three escorts at the sound of Neso's chilling, ethereal voice. Lysithea shot Dactyl an amused smirk, which she returned. Almost everyone had reacted like that when they heard the young girl speak for the first time; maybe it had something to do with the immense power in the girl's possession. Once they'd recovered, the representatives from Earth introduced themselves.

"I'm America, the hero!"

"Use proper grammar, you bl- Oh, please pardon my terrible behavior, Dactyl, Lysithea, Neso. I am known as UK, standing for the United Kingdom Great Britain and Northern Ireland. However, I actually embody England. It is my pleasure."

"I'm Canada, and from the way you guys are looking at me, you're probably wondering why I look so much like America. I'm his twin brother, eh."

Following Canada's introduction, awkward silence fell over the entire group. It was then that Dactyl finally realized that the limousine was moving. For how long it had been she wasn't sure, but if their speed was anything to go by, they were already very far away from their aircraft. Suddenly, Dactyl's mind buzzed with the familiar feeling of telepathy. She relaxed her mental guard and allowed Iliad entrance, but not before a wary glance at America, UK, and Canada. While she'd trusted them with her name and title, which most people knew anyways, this was much too delicate a matter. Their powers would be hidden for now until they were in a more private location.

 _Dactyl?_

 _Yes Iliad?_

 _Good! I've been trying to contact you on and off for the last eternity! How are you faring?_

 _Well enough, I guess. Our escorts so far have been alright... I'm with Lysithea and Neso and their escorts. Lysithea's is a blonde man with green eyes and bushy eyebrows and Neso's is a strangely silent man with wavy but also blonde hair and purple eyes. Do the descriptions ring a bell?_

 _Yeah, they do in fact. The power of telepathy is very great you know, Dactyl. I can see everything you've experienced in your mind._ Dactyl growled indignantly at this.

 _Iliad!_

 _Sorry! Sorry! I didn't go past that! The rest of your memories are perfectly safe! I didn't touch them, not at all!_

Dactyl sighed and forced down her annoyance.

 _Well, now that you've seen everything you probably know that I'm doing good. What about you?_

Iliad answered this question by opening her mind to Dactyl, who didn't hesitate before plunging in. Her eyes grew dull as her consciousness exited her body. From across the limousine, Lysithea glanced at her friend before smirking ever so slightly.

"Oi, England?" She nudged the dozing blonde man leaning on the seat beside her. He woke with jolt and was a bit disoriented at first until his eyes finally found Lysithea. The surprised look slowly faded into a semi-warm smile as he fully returned to the waking world.

"Yes, Lysithea? What may I assist you with?"

Lysithea feigned a nervous smile and glanced away, hoping that she was blushing. That would really put the finishing touch the shy look she was going for. She shuffled her feet a bit before looking back at the Earthen nation. He was still smiling warmly, though it was slighted frosted with suspicion. He could tell that she was acting, and was going along with it despite his knowledge. Good thing that this time, she held no malicious intentions.

"Can you please tell me more about the current political situation on Earth? We'd already heard it from our foreign relations department head, but it would be a lot more accurate from an actual nation on Earth, right?" She asked, feigning the timidness that she would've, under normal circumstances, scoffed at. Lysithea could sense the air around England relax at her request; no doubt he'd expected something worse.

"Alright then. Well… We are doing relatively…" He began to explain in detail the situation on Earth and Lysithea only half-listened, keeping one eye on America. He was getting dangerously close to the unconscious Dactyl, a slightly curious expression on his face. She was just about to call for the man to join the discussion when England beat her to it.

"Oi, America! What are you doing? Can't you see that she is dozing?! Leave her be and come help me explain the Earthen political system to Lysithea here." Said woman bristled a bit at the statement.

 _I KNOW how Earthen politics work, you idiot. What do you take me for?_ She opened her mouth to graciously deny the offer, but then it struck. He was testing her. _England_ was _testing_ her.

 _Damn you. You knew that I was already very clear on how your governments work…!_

Now, thanks to the stupid man, Lysithea was in a bit of jam. If she denied the offer like she'd planned, then America would go on and snap Dactyl and Iliad's psychic bond. The subsequent violent shock would reveal the telepathic connection and with it, their powers. If she accepted the offer, he'll know that she is hiding something, even though he won't know exactly. However, if the man's wit was anything to go by, England would figure it sooner rather than later. Lysithea decided to take the risk.

"Oh no, England. That will not be necessary. I am already very clear on how Earthen governments work," She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Forest green eyes narrowed slightly, but the smile never faded.

"However," Lysithea turned her attention to America.

"I would very much appreciate it if you would leave Dactyl alone. She is very exhausted due to the long journey and it is a wonder that she has managed to stay with us for so long. Let her nap for a bit longer, and then you can talk to her. Does that seem fair?" Now it was England's turn to bristle at the patronizing undertone, though America himself seemed completely unaffected. He simply pouted and switched seats to talk with Canada. Poor Neso was trapped between the two, though she hid her discomfort well. Lysithea turned back to England. Their eyes met challengingly and she smirked.

"Go on?" She asked innocently.

 _Two can play this game, my friend._

* * *

 _The first thing that she registered was two arms being thrown around her, crushing her into an almost painfully tight embrace._

Dacty's eyes burst open, arms automatically attempting to flail herself free. However, as her air supply was being slowly depleted, she quickly lost the energy to do so.

 _Why, isn't this déja vu?!_

With her last gasp of air, she opened her mouth to shout for help. However, she was beat to it by a deep, gruff voice.

"Italy! Let her go this instant!"

"Veee! Germany is scary!" The arms tightened and Dactyl let out the remaining air in her lungs as a short gasp. Pins and needles began to crowd her vision before as sudden as it came, the bone-crushing pressure disappeared. Dactyl immediately leapt up (or at least as far as the low ceiling would allow) and scooted as far away from whatever had hugged her as possible. She stayed there for a moment, eyes swimming and trying to regain her breath. When the mental connection didn't snap, Dactyl sighed in relief.

 _Thank goodness…_

It took a few seconds to reorient herself after the attack. She was no longer in her own limousine, but Iliad's. The smaller girl's body currently held two souls, one awake, Dactyl's, and the other in a coma-like state, Iliad's. Knowing that her time was short, she set to work, surveying her surroundings as quickly as possible. The vehicle itself wasn't too different from Dactyl's own, but the people inside couldn't be more… diverse.

 _Good lord, it's even more chaotic here!_

As it turns out, she had been attacked by a small brown-haired man. His golden eyes were currently brimming with tears as he cowered under the scolding words of his companion, a large blonde man with piercing ice-blue eyes. A quick sift through Iliad's recent memories revealed their identities.

 _North Italy and Germany, eh?_

Dactyl delved further. Apparently, North Italy was also known as Feliciano and was a majorly scatterbrained cry-baby. Germany, well, to say it simply would be that he was the complete foil of Feliciano. Straight-laced, strict and intimidating, Dactyl wasn't surprised when Feliciano burst into sobs at his words.

 _He seems so much like Aegaeon..._ She moved on, but not without a snicker at the witty nicknames her current host had come up with for them.

Pastabrain and Sir E. Manual, nice one Iliad.

Before continuing her search through the aforementioned girl's mind, Dactyl pulled out briefly for another quick surrounding check. Germany and N. Italy were still at it beside her while in the seat across, Aegaeon was looking slightly annoyed. One empty spot over sat Bebhionn. When Dactyl caught her eyes, the other woman stared apprehensively for a moment before understanding dawned in those brown eyes. It was soon replaced by amusement and she nodded slightly in acknowledgement, as if she knew that there was someone else other than the previous six in the car. Dactyl sighed.

 _I have never managed to figure out how she's able to do that..._

Dactyl shoved her thoughts to the back of her mind in favor of focusing on the man sitting beside Bebhionn. He'd stayed silent throughout the entire chaotic sequence of events. While his face was expressionless and stoic, his white knuckles said otherwise. Something about him intrigued Dactyl; unlike the others, his hair was ruler-straight and black like the finest obsidian. He gave off a much different air than the flighty Italy, stern Germany and over-energetic America. It was a lot more quiet and also somewhat exotic; it really reminded her of Kennettria, just with the volume dial toned down quite a few notches. Despite never having heard him or seeing him before this, Dactyl could put a name and voice to his face.

 _Japan, the country of the rising sun. He sounded nice enough, quiet but mysterious._

Dactyl put down a mental note to keep an eye on him; it was very possible that he would be hiding something dangerous in his silence.

 _After all, the most unassuming ones tend to be the most threatening!_

She returned back to reality just in time to see Italy pounce on Japan and start crying into his shoulder. The smaller man's eyes widened and he began trembling in some strange semblance to fear. Eventually Germany had to yank Feliciano away, seeing as the other was doing nothing to help himself. Dactyl chuckled.

 _Or not._

A small movement at the corner of her vision caught her attention. Bebhionn was watching her intently.

 _Are you finished?_ She mouthed.

 _Yes,_ Dactyl mouthed back. _I'll see you in a bit_.

Bebhionn nodded in understanding. It was only then, after she'd turned back to the spectacle, that Dactyl let herself slip away into empty blackness.

* * *

Lysithea growled quietly to herself. The game. She was losing, and England knew it, if the slightly malevolent glint to his eyes were anything to go by. In the seat across, Dactyl was still dead to the world, eyes closed and barely breathing. She'd been like this for the past ten minutes and Lysithea wasn't sure if she could keep the exchange going long enough for her friend to return. America was getting fidgety despite the fact that Neso had taken it upon herself to trap him in small talk and conversation. Her brain felt strained from constantly having to come up with a witty and sometimes scathing retort to the Englishman's comments. Already frayed nerves tore a little bit more with every word he uttered. The conversation was waning, and Lysithea knew that should it end, Dactyl would surely be discovered.

 _Damn it. Ida, hurry! I can't keep this going for much longer!_

No response. By now, Lysithea was about ready to tear at her hair in frustration, and it didn't help that moments later she was caught unaware by a sugar-coated prod. Luckily, she was saved from having to answer by a quiet groan. She turned to watch as pale eyelashes fluttered open to reveal hazy, marbled eyes. They slowly cleared as moments ticked by, but a haunted look remained, suggesting that there was some other being present.

 _Hello, Lysithea._ Iliad chirped. Lysithea smiled and sent her a cheeky telepathic greeting of her own, eliciting a happy giggle from the other woman, or girl. You never could be sure with her, what with her ability to change her age and all. Across the limousine, Dactyl crossed her arms and smirked, reclining slightly back into the seat.

 _You know, Titania, I haven't broken completely from the telepathic connection yet._

Lysithea's eyes widened in shock and her jaw almost hit the ground.

 _WHAT?!_ She screeched, causing Iliad and Dactyl to wince at the sheer volume.

 _Mind the decibels... Also, Dactyl, Lysithea, we are going to have to break off for now. I think we've arrived. Can you check? You guys are in the limousine ahead of us after all. It should be a big white marble building with lots of colorful vegetation, if Japan remembered correctly. Dactyl?_

 _Don't go digging around in other people's memories!_

 _Fine, fine! Just check! Geez, you strict ol' fart._ Lysithea had to physically stifle a snort at this, earning her a glare from the aforementioned woman. She then looked out the tinted window. Just as Iliad had described, they were pulling up to an elegantly arched gateway. A path stretched from there to a mansion-like conference hall of milky white marble. Pleasantly high-pitched chirping was ringing from some of the taller vegetation. As Dactyl watched, a small brown bird fluttered from behind a green leaf and perched itself on the fast approaching gates. It cocked its head questioningly, as if it was curious about the large metal contraption speeding its way. At the last moment, it took flight, spiraling into the cloudless sky. Its small form disappeared from sight just as the limousine finally drew to a rocking halt, tires crunched slightly on the little bits of rock littered all around. As custom demanded, Dactyl waited for America to climb out first before accepting his outstretched hand and letting him help her out of the vehicle. They then turned around to wait for Lysithea and Neso. The former, for all she was worth, practically stuck her nose up at the proffered hand and instead climbed out herself. England sighed in resignation as he could not very well lecture her on her bad manners and just followed her without a word. Dactyl had to stifle a giggle behind a slender hand at her friend's childishness, earning her a very indignant glare. In opposition to Lysithea, Neso had been much more compliant and followed tradition with a grace that would've made even Bebhionn proud. Poor Canada was looking a bit intimidated by the girl despite the fact that he topped her by a solid ten centimeters. Once they were all assembled, they waited for the second limousine.

Eventually, it, along with yet another one of its kind, rounded the bend. Out came the rest of the Pandoran provinces accompanied by their respective nation escorts. In the sudden flood of familiar and not-so-familiar faces, Dactyl picked out Iliad, Japan, Germany, and N. Italy. The girl briefly stuck out her tongue before looking away; face stiffening back into its customary mask of formality. Her arm was looped through that of N. Italy and he was chattering animatedly, earning him a variety of looks ranging from anger to faint amusement. No one made a move to stop him though, so by the time Iliad reached Dactyl she looked very harassed and annoyed. The taller woman nudged her gently, stifling a snicker. She was shoved back, almost a little harder than necessary. Thankfully, Dactyl wasn't too weak, despite not being all that bulky at first glance, and didn't fall over. However, she still stumbled a few steps back and bumped into America. The man had been pestering his poor, flustered twin about cherry flavored maple syrup, whatever that was. He didn't seem to be bothered the fact that Dactyl had just practically fallen on him, so she bit back her words of apology so as not to alert him to her stumble. Dactyl was just about to give Iliad a piece of her annoyed mind when something caught her eye, and then promptly gave her a metaphorically slap to the face; their _height difference_.

 _Good lord he is tall..._ She felt like a tiny midget in comparison and vaguely wondered if even Aegaeon could match him in height. An evil plan began to take shape in Dactyl's mind and she motioned for Iliad to connect the two of them with telepathy. The girl looked a bit hesitant but complied nonetheless.

 _Why'd you want me to do this for?_ She asked as soon as the bond was formed. Dactyl held back a smirk.

 _Look around you, Iliad._

Once again, the girl did as she was asked. By now the entire assembly has come together to stand at place where smooth paved stone met sidewalk. Dactyl could practically feel Iliad's eyes widen over their connection and the next thing uttered by the girl almost put her in stitches.

 _DAMMIT! WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY TALL PEOPLE?!_

* * *

 _ **Weird ending is weird. Sorry for the randomness in this chapter! Like I'd said in the beginning Author's note, yes. There has been A LOT of foreshadowing in this chapter. UGH, the story is moving so slow... I really want to get started writing the angsty drama already... but alas I can't without skipping over too many important details. *sigh***_

 _ **Soo... The Pandorans, or at least, a few of 'em are introduced! YAY XD! Now the story can FINALLY start moving, no matter the speed! Anyone here ever felt the same as Iliad? I know I did, even though I'm already gargantuan-tall for a person my age ._.**_

 _ **Well, as always, review please. It really motivates me to write. Heck, if you don't want to review, drop me a PM! I'm not a review whore, or whatever you call 'em. An'ways, good wishes to all from the Pandoran committee! (Kennettria: Speak for yourself!) Shush, Kennettria. Go away and hinder Neso's needlework or something. (Kennettria: HEY!)**_

 _ **-Hazel**_


End file.
